06 lipca 1992
TVP 1 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Teleferie z Luzem 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Alf" - serial prod. USA 17.45 Bajki i legendy Luwru: Szelma Hermes 18.10 Antena - magazyn informacyjny o programach telewizyjnych 18.30 Podróże na kresy "Polesia czar" - film dok. 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji - Spektakl na bis: August Strindberg - "Ojciec" 22.20 Co roku w Bogatyni - reportaż z satyrycznej imprezy 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Jutro w programie 23.00 Kino europejskie: "Wolność to raj" -film fab. prod. radzieckiej (1989) TVP 2 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Ojczyzna - Polszczyzna 17.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Spotkanie z magią (2) - angielski program rozrywkowy 19.00 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 19.20 Aktualności "Dwójki" 19.30 Grupa Costa w Filharmonii Szczecińskiej - muzyka andyjska 20.00 Recital Kazimierza Grześkowiaka zarejestrowany w krakowskim teatrze STU 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Reporterzy "Dwójki" przedstawiają 22.00 "Opowieści z dreszczykiem" (11): "Palec Boży" - serial prod. angielskiej 23.00 Maraton trzeźwości: Problemy kobiet - program o grupie kobiet (żon i matek alkoholików) zrzeszonych w Alanonie przy Oddziale Odwykowym szpitala miejskiego w Szopienicach ) 23.40 Witold Gombrowicz w Vence - reportaż z otwarcia przez Ritę Gombrowiczową wystawy w domu Witolda Gombrowicza w Vence oraz rozmowa z Jimem Ritchie, rzeźbiarzem kanadyjskim, sąsiadem pisarza 24.00 Panorama TV Katowice 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Aktualności 16.05 "Moje przyjaciółki myszki" - film dla dzieci 16.15 Program satelitarny MTV 16.45 Studio Regionalne 17.00 Kalejdoskop sportowy 17.30 "Recepta na zdrowie" - gimnastyka rekreacyjna 17.40 "W cztery świata strony" - telewizyjny informator turystyczny pod redakcją Krzysztofa Smereki 18.00 Aktualności - wyd. główne 18.30 "Dwa i cztery kółka" - magazyn motoryzacyjny pod red. Janusza Tychego 19.00 "Układ krążenia" - odc. VI serialu filmowego prod. polskiej, pt. "Huśtawka" Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukac. dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Different Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.30 Condaminium (cz. 2) — film fab. 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Antything for Money 24.00 Hill Street Blues — serial krym. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Światowa liga siatkówki 9.30 Narty wodne, Mistrzostwa Europy, runda 2, Hiszpania 10.30 Magazyn sportów motorowych 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Światowa liga siatkówki 13.00 Rajd dragsterów Hockenheim 1991 14.00 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Snooker 17.30 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 18.00 Barcelona 1992 — magazyn olimpijski 19.00 Kolarstwo, Radsport ‘92, Bauern Rundfahrt, Bawaria 19.30 Wyścig motorówek zawodowców, Long Beach, Kalifornia 20.30 Rajd Indy, Wisconsin 21.30 Mistrzostwa Dunlop Rover GTi, Oulton Park 22.00 Sporty motorowe — magazyn 23.00 Golf PGA, otwarte zawody w Monte Carlo 24.00 Mityng lekkoatletyczny w Lille, Francja MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits — największe przeboje Johna Lennona i Paula McCartneya 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV's Hit List UK — ang. lista przebojów 20.00 MTV Unplugged — dziś gwiazdą jest Mariah Carey 20.30 MTV's R and B Unplugged — Boyz II Men, Shanice, Joe Public 21.00 MTV Prime — teledyskowe hity ze świata 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits — największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inf. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Rock Block — od hard rocka po muzykę soft 2.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr. med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tie Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.15 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.05 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.50 Szef — serial USA 15.45 ChiPs — serial USA 16.40 Riskant! — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Morderstwo to jej hobby — serial USA 21.10 Teatr: Kim jest ojciec — komedia w trzech aktach 22.45 10 vor 11 — magazyn kulturalny 23.10 „M” — magazyn dla mężczyzn 23.50 Wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 0.30 Airwolf — serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 ChiPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Kino News 9.20 Sonntagstiere 9.45 Vorsicht Kamera 10.10 Trumrevue 11.55 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil., po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensacyjny USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad — gra, po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Dr Kulani — Arzt auf Hawaii — serial USA 21.15 Gustav Adolfs Page — austr. film fab., 1960 22.55 Wiadomości 23.05 News and Stories — mag. 23.50 Stunde der Filmemacher 0.05 MacGyver Rai Uno 7:00 Śmierć poety: Federico Garcia Lorca 7:50 Poranek z RAI UNO 10:00 Wiadomości 10:05 Yes, Giorgio – komedia 1982, reż. Franklin J. Schaffner, wyk. Luciano Pavarotti, Eddie Albert (107 min.) 12:00 Fortuna 12:25 Wiadomości i pogoda 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Waleczny Brancaleone – komedia włoska, 1968, reż. M. Monicelli 16:00 Big! – program dla dzieci 17:30 Słowo i życie – magazyn 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Cudowne lata – serial 18:40 Świat, Ziemia, przyroda, człowiek 19:40 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:40 Bohaterowie Telemarku – angielski film przygodowy 1965, reż. Anthony Mann, wyk. Kirk Douglas (125 min.) 22:25 Wiadomości – nocna linia 23:10 „Historyczne dossier” (2) 0:00 Wiadomości i pogoda 0:30 Dziś w parlamencie 0:40 Północ i okolice 1:10 F. I. S. T. – dramat, USA, 1977 r., reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Sylvester Stallone (145 min.) 3:15 Wiadomości – linia nocna 3:30 Encyklopedia przyrody 4:15 Wiadomości – nocna linia 4:30 Noce wilka – serial 4:55 Program rozrywkowy 5:25 Martin Eden (2) 6:25 Śmierć poety: Federico Garcia Lorca Rossija 4 16:00 Program dnia 16:05 Chopina w Paryżu 16:35 Magazyn Chrześcijanki 17:00 Telefoniada - teleturniej 17:50 Studio Rossija 18:00 Novosti 18:05 Punkt i widzenie /2/ - film fab 18:55 Gwiara i polityka /2/ 19:25 Estrada młodych 20:00 Novosti 20:15 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 20:35 Dziecięce wariacje z Majką Jeżowską 21:00 Sport 4 21:55 Pożegnanie i program na 11 dni 22:00 Ostankino-4